The invention relates to a screw compressor comprising an outer housing, a compressor screw housing which is arranged in the outer housing and in which rotor bores for screw rotors are arranged, a drive arranged in the outer housing on one side of the compressor screw housing, a bearing housing arranged in the outer housing on a side of the compressor screw housing located opposite the drive and a sound damping device arranged within the outer housing and having the compressed working medium flowing through it.
Screw compressors of this type are known from the state of the art, for example DE 103 59 032 A1.
The problem with these screw compressors is the fact that the compressed working medium leaving the screw compressor carries too much lubricant along with it, at least in some operating states.
The object underlying the invention is, therefore, to improve a screw compressor of the generic type in such a manner that the working medium leaving the screw compressor carries as little lubricant as possible along with it.